Bird baths are used to attract birds and other small animals to visible locations, usually in the yards of home owners in order that the home owners and guests may enjoy the presence of such wildlife. Providing a bird bath with fresh water is a proven way to attract birds and cater to their love of bathing. Ground-supported bird baths are commonly constructed from concrete or other heavy materials in order to provide stability (i.e., to prevent the birdbath from falling over and potentially injuring someone; particularly, young children who may pull on or hang from the bird bath unaware of the inherent risk of injury).
Conventionally, ground-supported bird baths have a water-fillable upper basin supported by a heavy lower base portion. It is very important that the basin is cleaned regularly. Even the best designed bird bath can be a hazard to birds in several ways. For example, water contaminated with feces, rotting debris, and mold is a breeding ground for harmful bacteria that can spread diseases to any bird that takes a drink. Even if one sick bird sips from the bath, the water can be contaminated and dangerous to other birds. Additionally, stagnant water harbors insects that can transmit diseases between birds or even to other wildlife, pets, and humans. The base portions are typically solid constructions, but even in those base structures that are not completely solid the overall weight of the bird bath makes it difficult to remove water from the basin. Removing water in order to clean the basin is a tedious chore requiring the user to tip the bird bath over to pour out water from the basin, a task made difficult by the bulkiness and weight of the bird bath, especially one having a solid or semi-solid base.
Moreover, due to the heavy weight of most ground-supported bird baths, the packaging, shipping, and transporting of such goods are difficult and expensive. This complexity is a primary reason that many people do not purchase bird baths in the first place.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt, but as-of-yet unmet, need for a bird bath design that features adjustable stability, modularity, portability, and ease of assembly and disassembly.